négocios de familia
by vieirabrasil
Summary: uma série de assassinatos começam a ocorrer na suécia, o problema é que o assassino, ou seriam os assassinos? começam a perseguir Mikael e Lisbeth. O paradeiro de Camilla é descoberto, e Mikael descobre mais um segredo de Lisbeth.
1. prologo

A garota estava com os pés amarrados no chao esperando seu cliente. Ela deveria ter uns 6 anos. estava com sede e com fome e já estava a quatro horas trancada nua naquele quarto escuro. Lembrou-se de sua mãe e de como ela sempre caia de joelhos e chorava quando aquele homem a arrastava de novo para aquele lugar. sua mãe tinha medo dele e sentia que nao havia nada a ser feito. Ele sempre fazia ameaças. dizia que se elas nao o obedecessem ele matava a mae e a filha e que se elas tentassem escapar ele as achariam e elas teriam uma morte lenta e dolorosa. Ela sabia que as ameaças eram verdadeiras. Ele tinha meios para acha-las onde quer que elas se enfiassem odiava aquele psicopata com todas as forças.

ele chegou e sussurou em seu ouvido com um sorriso sadico:

viu filhinha, é isso que acontecem com crianças desobedientes, se voce me ajudasse com os negocios e fizesse tudo como te pedi isso nao estaria acontecendo, veja sua irmã, a vida dela é muito melhor nao é? ainda podemos mudar isso,

diga que quer fazer parte dos négocios da família e que será uma garotinha obediente e voce nao terá que passar por isso mais.

a garotinha lançou um olhar de odio com seus olhos escuros, iguais aos daquele psicopata e disse só uma palavra:

-NUNCA SEU FILHO DA PUTA!

ela preferia isso do que ter que fazer mal a pessoas inocentes. ela jamais conseguiria conviver consigo mesma se dissesse sim aquela proposta. a garotinha havia feito sua escolha e sabia que haveria consequencias mas jamais iria voltar atrás. ela tinha carater demais para isso.

- se vc quer ser uma menininha teimosa entao sofra as consequencias - ele disse com aquele mesmo sorriso sadico que ela odiava tanto

entao ele abriu a porta para o cliente, era um homem de uns 30 e poucos anos, com o cabelo arrumado e um terno alinhado. parecia um politico ou um advogado. quem o olhasse jamais seria capaz de imaginar que ele nao passava de um pedofilo pervertido fudido que deveria morrer assim como todos os homems iguais a ele.

ele pôs suas maos imundas nela e disse com aquela voz que lhe dava nojo:

- entao voce será minha garotinha hoje a noite? me chame de papai - e nisso ele lhe deu um forte tapa

ela nao reagiu. sabia que esse tipo de gente se divertia vendo as garotas se debatendo e gritando em vão, lhes dava a sensaçao que eles adoravam de que eles estavam a estuprando. por isso ela nao reagia nem gritava, ela nao queria lhe divertir.

- vamos começar a diversao - ele deu um sorriso perverso e tiro uma faca do bolso

a primeira coisa que ela pensou foi em tirar aquela faca de sua mao e esfaquea-lo, seria facil para ela fazer isso, mas entao ela pensou nas consequencias. Zala estava do lado de fora e nao a deixaria escapar, e ainda torturaria a ela e a sua mãe. tudo que poderia fazer era ficar calada e esperar.

ele amarrou a mão de Lisbeth a virou de costas e começou a esfaquea-la. quando o chão ja estava coberto de sangue ele pegou um chicote e bateu sobre as feridas abertas pela faca. a garota chorava de dor.

- chorar nao vai adiantar querida - ela sabia disso muito bem, por isso nao se lembrava de ter derramado uma lagrima que nao fosse de dor. Mas mesmo estas ela tentava reprimir ao máximo, ela sabia o prazer que dava a esses malditos psicopatas ve-la nesse estado.

ele a deixou toda marcada e começou a chicotear entre suas coxas. ela nunca havia sentido tanta dor. o homem enviou entao a faca bem fundo no seu pé. a garota gritou.

ela sentiu como seu grito o havia deixado com tesao, ele adorava ve-la sofrer, entao ele a penetrou por trás com tanta brutalidade que Lisbeth chegou a desmaiar. essa com certeza nao tinha sido a primeira vez que a haviam torturado. Zalackenko e alguns clientes sadicos dele ja haviam feito coisas parecidas com a criança inumeras vezes mas essa era a primeira vez que ela havia sido estuprada e infelizmente nao estava nem perto de ser a ultima.

quando ela acordou o quarto estava vazio, aquele idiota havia ficado lá quatro horas seguidas e ela estava exausta. imaginou ele no lugar dela e deu um sorriso, pensou nela o torturando com a faca e depois a afundando em seu coraçao e o matando. isso lhe fez sorrir.

depois pensou em seu pai. ele sempre dizia que se elas lhe irritassem ele as amarrariam dentro de uma cabana de madeira e as queimariam. ela entao imaginou-se pondo fogo nele, ele gritando e ela sorrindo, finalmente vingada. aquela ideia era muito atraente. só nao a executava porque tinha medo do que os capangas de Zala fariam com sua mãe. as vezes ela odiava até o amor inexplicavel que tinha por sua mãe, se nao fosse isso o psicopata ja estaria morto.

depois disso Lisbeth Salander teve que faltar uma semana na aula e ficou mancando por um mes. a faca tambem havia lhe deixado uma cicatriz nas costas, ela odiava aquela cicatriz. ela sabia que isso se repetiria ainda muitas vezes, afinal, era desse modo que a familia zalachenko ganhava dinheiro. Zala sabia de sua inteligencia acima do normal e de sua facilidade com computadores que ela estava começando a desenvolver desde a infancia. queria que ela o ajudasse no trafico de mulheres e ja queria que ela começasse desde pequena para que se tornasse uma boa capanga. mas ela sempre forá teimosa e sempre tivera um senso de moral intocavel, portanto sua resposta era sempre nao. ja camilla era mais facilmente manipulavel. E pensando bem sua irmã gemea era bastante manipuladora também, devia ser por isso que elas nunca tinham dado certo.

naquela noite ela sonhou com um fosforo e uma garrafa de gasolina. ela sonhou que estava queimando todos os psicopatas e sadicos do mundo e que agora poderia finalmente viver em paz em um mundo sem injustiças ou violencia.

e esse foi o dia em que lisbeth salander perdeu sua virgindade

nota da autora: esse é só o prologo, ainda tem muita coisa por vim! Comemtem por favor!


	2. capitulo 1

capitulo 1:

Lisbeth deu a Mikael um olhar pensativo e após alguns segundos respondeu:

- pode entrar.

ele colocou os bagels na mesa e deu uma olhada em volta do apartamento. este estava exatamente da forma como ele o havia deixado após a resoluçao do caso de lisbeth exceto por uma garrafa de uisque tipica do mediterraneo. ele nao sabia que a salander gostava de uisque ou de viajar para o litoral mas pensando bem havia muitas coisas que ele nao sabia sobre ela. depois olhou para Lisbeth Salander, fazia muito tempo, quase dois anos que ele nao a via pessoalmente com excessão daquele incidente na casa de Zalachenko quando ele a avistou coberta de lama e sangue. Só a lembrança dessa cena lhe causava mal estar. a garota havia tirado todos os piercings do rosto menos o da sobrancelha e estava deixando o seu cabelo crescer em sua tonalidade natural, um ruivo avermelhado que ele achava muito bonito e que combinava perfeitamente com ela e sua personalidade de fogo. E o que mais o surpreendeu, parece que depois dos bilhões que ela havia roubado, Lisbeth tinha resolvido colocar implantes nos seios, Mikael ficou curioso para ve-los mas se lembrou de Monica e achou melhor esquecer o assunto. mas Blomkvist nao pode resistir e comentou:

-voce está bem bonita Sally, eles cairam bem em voce- ele disse dando uma breve olhada em seus novos seios

surpreendentemente ele viu uma Lisbeth envergonhada que ele nunca havia visto antes, parecia ser um assunto sensivel para a garota.

Ela ignorou o elogio mas intimamente ficou feliz por ele ter gostado, para ser sincera ela tambem achava que ele estava bem atraente e no momento estava pensando em o levar para a banheira e o despir. mas nao achou que fosse uma boa ideia, ela sabia o quanto ele podia magoa-la e queria manter uma distancia segura. Uma coisa que ela aprendera com a vida é que as pessoas podiam machucar mais do que facas e balas na nuca, por isso ela mantinha distancia de relacionamentos. por fim lisbeth se contentou em dizer:

- bem vou colocar uma roupa, voce pode ir fazendo o café? se lembra do jeito que eu gosto?

- claro, 2/3 de café 1/3 de leite e um cubo de açucar.

- ok

ela voltou vestindo um short jeans justo e uma camiseta também justa branca escrito em prateado "so what". ela se sentou na mesa ja servida e olhou bem nos olhos de mikael, se lembrou da primeira vez que o viu quando ele gentilmente invadiu seu apartamento. O maldito super Blomkvist ainda tinha os mesmos olhos gentis. Ela confiava nele tanto que chegava a ser estranho, mesmo naquele dia que ele entrou sem avisar em sua casa ela sabia que ele não iria lhe fazer mal, em sua pesquisa sobre ele ficou bem claro que Mikael Blomkvist era o tipo de pessoa que nunca faria mal a ninguém, embora em sua cabeça ele já tenha provavelmente matado centenas de vezes alguns colegas jornalistas e alguns empresários canalhas, ela tambem sabia que deveria agradece-lo por ter lutado por ela naquele ano. apesar dela te-lo evitado ele se mostrou o mais leal e mostrou que se preocupava realmente com ela. por fim ela disse:

- obrigada mikael, por tudo - observando ele com olhos sinceros

- nao vou dizer denada porque voce me deu um trabalho danado com essas confusões que voce arruma, espero que voce fique um pouco longe de problemas a partir de agora. mas se precisar estou sempre aqui.

ela lhe deu um sorriso torto e falou:

-e voce até que nao é um investigador tao ruim assim, Super Blomkvist,- Lisbeth Salander o provocou. - fiquei impressionada como voce descobriu meu apartamento e a fazenda em Gosseberga rapidamente.

ele deu um sorriso de satisfaçao

- nao foi tão dificil assim Lisbeth, a fazenda eu descobri porque interroguei uma pessoa que por acaso sabia o nome sueco de Zala e depois foi só levantar sua caixa postal, e seu apartamento foi ainda mais simples porque sua chave ficou comigo depois daquela perseguiçao louca que até hoje me deixa confuso, pensei que poderia ter algo a ver com uma certa tatuagem que a policia encontrou na barriga do seu ex-tutor

ela sorriu brevemente, o Super Blomkvist era mais perpicaz do que ela imaginava. e ela estava achando sua inteligencia fodidamente atraente no momento

- e ja que estamos aqui me diga como voce descobriu sobre o dinheiro que eu roubei Super Blomkvist?

- seu plano foi ótimo pipi mas voce se esqueceu de um detalhe, uma camera de vigilancia no banco conseguiu capturar uma foto sua. Tive um ataque de riso quando vi sua foto na primeira pagina do jornal.

- entao nao achou ilegal o que eu fiz? ela lhe deu um olhar penetrante

- bem que aquele canalha mereceu

- desde quando voce é tao vingativo assim Blomkvist?

- estou aprendendo com voce Sally, agora que voce ja conseguiu se vingar de todos que queria e nao trabalha mais com Armanskij o que pretende fazer?

- bem, primeiro vou terminar de arrumar o apartamento.

- bem que eu achei estranho voce ter comprado um apartamento de 21 comodos e só ter mobiliado 4, se voce precisar de ajuda pode me chamar- ele por algum motivo imaginava que Salander nao tinha muito jeito com decoraçao- e afinal, porque voce comprou um apartamento tao grande?

- eu no inicio estava procurando algo menor mas quando fui na loja o atendente me tratou mal porque achou que eu nao tinha dinheiro, aí, é claro depois de ter feito aquele vendedor ser demitido, só para provocar tive que comprar o apartamento mais caro. Mas estou pensando em comprar um mais simples esse vai dar muito trabalho para manter.

ele sorriu, com a Lisbeth a maioria das coisas tinha a ver com vingança, ele começou a se perguntar se o fato dela te-lo evitado tanto tempo era alguma forma de vingança. nao sabia se ele deveria tocar nesse assunto, ele tinha medo dela fugir de novo se o fizesse, logo agora que ele finalmente após dois anos tentando tinha conseguido estabelecer algum contato com ela, mas ele tinha que lhe fazer a pergunta:

- Lisbeth porque voce sumiu por um ano? eu fiquei preocupado com voce!

ela temia essa pergunta, seu primeiro impulso foi olhar para ele com um olhar vazio e o ignorar mas sentia que depois de tudo ela lhe devia ao menos uma resposta

- eu fui para o exterior colocar implantes e depois fui viajar

e eles passaram uma hora falando sobre as viajens de lisbeth e a melhora da millenium após o caso Wennerström. ele ficou surpreso quando ela lhe contou do tornado e como ela havia salvado uma mulher de ser morta pelo proprio marido. a Lisbeth certamente era de longe a pessoa mais complicada que ele conhecia, parecia ser fria e insensivel mas era capaz de lindos atos de bondade e heroismo, ela poderia salvar alguem ou matar alguem dependendo do que ela achasse que a pessoa merecesse. alguns a consideravam uma psicopata mas ele nunca pensou nela dessa forma. psicopata era alguem que nao tinha sentimentos e lisbeth os tinha mas os considerava uma fraqueza e tentava os esconder sob uma barreira que ela colocava em volta de si. ele se perguntava se um dia ele conseguiria romper essa barreira.

-voce gostou mesmo dos seis novos? lisbeth lhe perguntou com um olhar de luxuria

-sim eles ficaram otimos em voce

quer ve-los melhor?- lisbeth perguntou enquanto tirava a camiseta

era a primeira vez que mikael a via usando sutia, ele olhou para o decote perfeito que os seios dela formavam, ele queria muito pega-la no colo e leva-la para cama como ele fazia quando eles estavam em sua cabana mas ele queria realmente tentar um relacionamento sério com Monica. ele ja nao era tao jovem e estava começando a querer uma mulher que estivesse sempre do lado dele e nao que tivesse que dar preferencia ao marido ou sumisse por um ano como suas ex-amantes.

-lisbeth, desculpa mais eu nao posso

- porque nao Mikael? nao vai dizer que voce esta velho demais e nem que eu nao sou sexy o suficiente para você dessa vez vai?- ela disse levantando uma sobrancelha

- nao é por isso lisbeth, lembra quando eu disse que estava saindo com uma agente secreta há alguns meses?

ela só levantou uma sobrancelha novamente

- bem as coisas entre nós estao ficando mais sérias, eu já nao estou encontrando mais com a Erika tambem

de repende Lisbeth Salander sentiu uma pontada inesperada de ciume, se ele havia deixado seu caso com Erika por aquela mulher aquilo era realmente sério. Mas a sua escolha até fazia sentido, ela parecia se encaixar no perfil de pessoa certa para ele. era bonita, importante na sociedade e tinha a vida arrumada, muito diferente dela cuja vida era uma bagunça e que era vista agora como uma lesbica satanica, além de ser desasjustada socialmente. Lisbeth Salander riu de si mesma ao lembrar que um dia ela achou que ela e Mikael tivessem alguma chance de ter um relacionamento. Mas assim como ela havia previsto ele havia arrumado alguém melhor. De repente se sentiu péssima consigo mesma. Ela sempre se considerou um fracasso por baixo de seu amor-próprio tao detalhadamente construido.

Mikael nao sabia se era só impressao sua mais viu os olhos de Lisbeth se escurecerem, ela estava acendendo um cigarro estranhamente calada

- Sally, esta tudo bem?

- já esta meio tarde, é melhor voce ir - ela disse sem olhar para ele

ele sentiu uma barreira enorme entre eles logo agora que ele pensou que eles poderiam finalmente serem amigos. ele nunca poderia prever como a lLsbeth reagiria. definitivamente, ainda havia muitas coisas que ele nao sabia sobre ela.

- ok, nao vai continuar fugindo de mim vai?

ela pensou durante alguns minutos enquanto fumava seu cigarro. Mikael começou a se perguntar como ela conseguia parecer tao fodidamente sexy fumando mas deixou esse pensamento para lá.

Lisbeth queria se manter a uma distancia segura do Super Blomkvist. ele sempre conseguia fazer ela falar de coisas pessoais, ou pior, espionava sua vida com sua curiosidade de porco e descobria coisas que ela preferia que ninguem soubesse. Ele ja sabia seus dois maiores segredos, eles se conheceram porque ele havia descoberto que ela era uma hacker e agora lá estavam eles, se reencontrando após ele ter descoberto algo que ela só havia contado para seu ex-tutor, e com certeza seu maior segredo. A dois anos atras só de pensar nele descobrindo isso ela havia imaginado que ele a veria como um monstro e se afastaria dela. Mas o maldito Super Blomkvist havia lhe surpreendido e continuou lutando por ela mesmo após ter descoberto isso. Depois de tudo que tinha acontecido ela nao poderia simplesmente ignora-lo. ela resumiu tudo em uma palavra:

- Nao

mikael ficou com um pouco de raiva da resposta monossilabica mas era melhor do que nada. Ele sonhava com o dia em que ela diria o que estava pensando a ele ao invés de dar um olhar vago para a parede e após alguns minutos dizer somente uma palavra. mas pelo menos ele sabia que Lisbeth Salander sempre cumpria com sua palavra. Pelo menos ele a veria de novo.

Ele entao a abraçou para se despedir ja esperando um empurrao, um soco, ou no minimo indiferença, mas ela lhe supreendeu e lhe deu um abraço apertado que deve ter durado un cinco minutos. ele se perguntou se ela havia sentido sua falta assim como ele havia sentido a falta dela, provavelmente nao, Lisbeth nao era o tipo de pessoa que sentia saudades.


	3. capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Eram umas 9 da manhã e Lisbeth estava próximo a um rio que se encontrava entre seu apartamento e a clinica onde se encontrava Holger Palmgren. Começou a pensar nos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Ela não entendia, ou melhor, não queria admitir, os sentimentos que aquela conversa havia despertado nela. Ela sentiu inveja daquela agente secreta que nem sequer era uma conhecida mas que tinha a vida que ela queria. Lisbeth Salander sempre invejara essas mulheres elegantes e bem vestidas, que tinham carreiras bem sucedidas e eram admiradas por isso. Mas ela tambem sempre achou que era impossivel ser como elas. O mundo já deixara bem claro seu lugar nele, Ás margens. Afinal ela nunca passou de uma filha de prostituta, sem dinheiro nem para comprar um jeans descente, e que, quando ameaçou revelar um segredo do Estado, os poderosos mexeram os pauzinhos e lá foi ela para o hospicio onde, é obvio, ninguém a ouviria. Ela desde pequena havia aprendido que o mundo era injusto e que enquanto pessoas boas eram esmagadas verdadeiros monstros estavam no poder. Riu de si mesma ao pensar que um dia achou que havia uma chance, mesmo que pequena, dela e Mikael darem certo. Ele era um conceituado jornalista vindo de uma família descente de classe média e era considerado bem atraente pelas mulheres. Já ela não passava de uma marginalizada pela sociedade, nascida em uma família pobre e que por onde passava atraia olhares de desprezos ou fingiam que ela era invisivel pelo seu modo de vestir. Mas era isso que ela queria se vestindo dessa forma não era? Ela queria afastar as pessoas de perto dela pois achava que já sofrera o suficiente nas mãos de pessoas más. Todas as vezes que havia se apegado a alguém havia sido doloroso. Sua mãe, Mikael, seu ex tutor quando ela pensou que ele havia morrido. No fundo ela sabia que evitava se apegar com os outros porque ela, diferente do que parecia, se importava demais e acabava sempre tomando as dores e as lutas de quem ela gostava para si e trazendo mais problemas para sua vida. Acabado os 3 cigarros, Lisbeth entrou de novo em seu honda e foi para o centro de saúde fazer a visita que já deveria ter feito a algum tempo.

Ela entrou na recepção, o Dr. A. Sivarnandan a comprimentou:

bom dia Lisbeth, já faz um tempo que não vem aqui. Esta tudo bem? Muita coisa aconteceu esse ano. Ele sorria de um jeito carinhoso

sim. Já deveria ter vindo a mais tempo espero que holmer não esteja zangado pelo meu sumiço. Ela parecia pensativa, como se estivesse mais falando para ela do que para o doutor.

Não se preocupe, acho que é quase impossivel esse homem se zangar com você, ele realmente te considera uma filha, mas com cereza ele sentiu muito a sua falta, ele ficou mais triste desde que você parou de vir aqui toda semana

Lisbeth olhou para baixo se sentindo culpada o médico percebeu isso e pondo docemente as mãos sobre a mão pequena dela que se encontrava apoiada no balcão lhe disse baixinho.

não se sinta culpada! Te garanto que se hoje ele está bem assim é em parte graças a você! Fico feliz que esteja de volta. Posso te contar um segredo? Eu nunca acreditei que tinha sido você que tinha assassinado aquele casal.

Porque? Lisbeth lhe dava um meio sorriso. Normalmente ela já teria se zangado por ele ter pegado sua mão sem autorização mas o médico estava sendo gentil com ela por isso achou melhor deixar para lá.

Não sei. Quando eu via seu carinho e lealdade pelo seu pai adotivo... eu sabia que você não era a louca que a imprenssa havia criado

então o meio sorriso de lisbeth salander se tranformou em um sorriso de verdade. Ela havia gostado desse tal Dr. A. Sivarnandan desde quando haviam se conhecidos, se perguntou se não era hora de chama-lo para seu apartamento para se divertirem um pouco. Ela então chegou mais perto do ouvido do médico e lhe disse baixinho

você vai estar livre hoje a noite doutor? Meu número já está em seus cadastros, se quiser é só me ligar

Lisbeth.. isso foi meio de repente..

Ela não lhe disse nada, apenas lhe deu um olhar malicioso e foi embora pra onde estava Holmer Palmgren. Aquela garota era com certeza a mais louca e complicada que ele já conhecera. Era impossivel entende-la. Mas ela era bonita e ele gostava do jeito dela...

palmgren estava lendo um livro sobre as civilizações antigas quando viu Lisbeth chegando ela lhe abraçou apertado e se desculpou

não precisa se desculpar querida, você realmente precisava de um tempo depois de tudo que aconteceu esse ano. Você está bem?

Estou sim. Ela lhe deu um sorriso

Que bom Lisbeth porque eu estou meio zangado com você

Como assim?

Fiquei sabendo de uns fundos que alguém estava aplicando para ajudar no meu tratamento. Fazendo isso pelas minhas costas só imaginei que pudesse ser você

Fiz isso sem você saber senão você iria começar com aquela história de que não sou eu que cuido de você é você qu cuida de mim e aquela bobagem toda.

Palmgren deu uma risada sonora

você me conhece mesmo né Lisbeth? Não importa se você tem treze ou quase trinta anos, eu vou sempre cuidar de você. Mas de onde você está tirando esse dinheiro

é complicado Holmer, depois eu te conto pode ser?

Então você arrumou esse dinheiro de uma forma ilegal correto?

Bem.. foi, mas o sujeito bem que mereceu, ele era um gangster sem caráter.

Deixe eu adivinhar, era aquele tal de Wennerström não era? Ele disse rindo

Velho esperto você ein? Ela sorriu

jogaram xadrez, e é claro Lisbeth venceu. Ela se despediu prometendo que iria o ver toda semana.

Enquanto isso Mikael se encontrava perdido no centro da cidade, procurando uma loja para trocar uma camisa que ele havia ganhado de Annika de natal. Tentou perguntar para as pessoas que estavam na rua mas foi inutil, então ele teve uma ideia melhor. Pegou o celular e ligou pra Lisbeth

Ei mikael

Ei sally, eu estou no centro da cidade perdido tentando achar aquela loja shutzeen e já que você tem uma otima memoria fotografica resolvi te ligar

ele ouviu um quase grunhido quando falou da memoria fotografica, isso o fez sorrir, ele adorava irrita-la. Lisbeth Salander deu um suspiro perguntou sua localizaçao e então falou:

vire a direita até ver uma rotatoria, vire a esquerda e depois vire na primeira esquerda de novo

uau. Você é boa mesmo ein? Sim ele adorava irrita-la

cala a boca super-blomkvist! Ela disse com um leve sorriso nos labios

encantadora como sempre né Lisbeth? Você pode me encontrar naquele café perto da sua casa daqui uma hora? Estou precisando de sua ajuda.

Ok, até daqui a uma hora, e tente não se perder na volta

ah engraçadinha! Nem todo mundo é que nem você

Uma hora depois Mikael chegou no café e encontrou Lisbeth já o esperando. Ele a cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto e se sentou de frente a ela. Lisbeth como sempre foi direto ao assunto

então, você estava precisando de minha ajuda para que?

Sabia que você ia ficar curiosa! Bem, aquela empresa farmaceutica, a Ileass, lançou no mercado medicamentos para a pressão e para controlar a glicemia estranhamente baratos. A Millenium pretende investigar isso e ver se por tras disso há trabalho escravo ou sonegação de impostos

ok faço isso para você,não estou fazendo nada esses dias mesmo

e eles passaram uma hora conversando sobre as investigações de Mikael sobre a Ileass e sobre

o restante das matérias da millenium que envolvia as eleições que ocorreriam esse ano e o mensalao dos democratas.

Rosa figuerola estava indo para casa após um dia de trabalho, quando viu Lisbeth e Mikael no café. Eles estavam rindo e ele exibia um sorriso sincero que ela mesma nunca tinha visto e de repente sentiu um enorme ciume daquela garota. Decidiu interromper a conversa dos dois.

Ei Mik, que bom te ver. Ela lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Ahh e você deve ser a Lisbeth Salander certo?

Lisbeth sentiu vibrações hostis vindas daquela mulher, e é claro, retribuiu da mesma forma. Figuerola então pôs uma cadeira entre Lisbeth e Mikael e começou a contar de seu dia e de como ela havia descoberto duas bombas de pequeno porte em uma feira de livros que haviam sido implantadas lá por terroristas da extrema direita. Lisbeth não se sentia bem perto daquela mulher e 10 minutos após a chegada dela achou melhor ir embora e somente para provoca-la se despediu de Mikael com um beijo na bochecha próximo ao canto da boca.

Lisbeth chegou em casa e o doutor Sivarnandan já estava a esperando. Após aquele dia tudo o que ela precisava era um pouco de sexo sem compromisso. Ela tirou o jaleco dele e o prendeu a cama com ele, estava um pouco dominadora aquele dia

a partir de agora sou eu que mando e você não vai falar nem uma palavra e nem se mexer sem minha autorizaçao, entendido?

Ele só sacudiu a cabeça, ela estava bem mandona e ele adorava isso.


	4. capitulo 3

Obrigada pelos reviews (: espero que gostem do capitulo!

Era vespera de ano novo e Lisbeth Salander já havia passado três dias espionando a casa de Lucas Fransson, o dono da empresa Ileass. Era um homem de meia idade, um pouco acima do peso e que tinha o habito suspeito de realizar algumas saidas de madrugada inclusive no meio da semana. Talvez ele estivesse traindo a esposa, mas no fim isso não era da conta dela.

Após analisar a rotina daquele homem e de sua familia ela concluiu que aquele dia de manha era o dia perfeito para realizar a invasao da mansão de Fransson. Devido aos sistemas de segurança da casa aquilo seria um pouco mais complicado do que fora a invasao a casa de Wennerström. Ela teria que hackear as cameras de vigilancia e o sistema de alarme e ainda passar pelo guarda que ficava sempre vigiando a casa do empresário.

As 8 da manha ela começou o trabalho. Primeiramente Lisbeth usou um programa que havia pegado na hacker republic e depois modificado durante aqueles tres dias para hackear todo o sistema de segurança da mansão. E agora começava a parte bruta da invasão. Ela arrombou sutilmente a porta da garagem usando é claro uma mascara preta para não ser reconhecida. O guarda então se deu conta mas já era tarde demais, a garota já estava atrás dele. Ela apertou o taser em seu pescoço e o homem caiu inconsciente. Então ela o algemou com as mesmas algemas que havia algemado o médico há alguns dias atrás e o amordaçou.

Foram necessários 15 minutos para instalar o TH no computador daquele homem. Depois disso ela sussurou no ouvido do guarda:

vai ser melhor para mim e para você fingir que não aconteceu nada aqui ok? Esse vai ser nosso segredinho. Se eu souber que você abriu o bico eu te faço sumir do mapa.

O guarda só sacudiu a cabeça, havia algo em sua voz que o fez acreditar em suas palavras. Já Lisbeth sabia que estava blefando, Ela não teria coragem de agredir um guarda que não estava fazendo mais do que seu trabalho. Ela também havia planejado a invasão muito bem e não havia deixado nenhuma evidência portanto estava tranquila.

Enquanto isso em Solentura, cidade próxima a Estocolmo, Brian estava entrando em seu apartamento. Era um homem na faixa dos 35 anos de idade, atraente com seus cabelos castanhos ondulados e sorriso bonito. Vinha de uma fámilia pobre mas conseguira subir na vida e agora era um condecorado general. E ele adorava o poder que aquele cargo lhe dava e a submissão dos soldados diante dele. Mas teve uma surpresa desagradavel ao chegar em casa. Na parede da sala estava pichado um código EFBK21 . O homem ficou o restante do dia pensando sobre aquele codigo. Aquilo não tinha nenhum significado para ele. Por fim acreditou que havia sido só uma brincadeira de mal gosto.

Infelizmente suas conclusões haviam se mostrado falsas. Dois dias depois um garoto de uns sete anos de idade havia lhe colocado uma faca no pescoço fazendo um leve corte enquanto colocava um papel no seu bolso e depois saiu correndo. No papel estava escrito o mesmo código. O que isso queria dizer?

O homem pensou em chamar a polícia mas e se fosse só uma brincadeira de mal gosto? Sem contar que para começo de conversa provavelmente a policia não faria nada. Ele começou a se sentir seguido na rua ou por diversos carros mas imaginou que estava sendo paranoico. Quem teria motivos para persegui-lo?

Entao derrepente o homem se deu conta do que estava acontecendo. Sabia que não poderia se esconder deles e que tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possivel. Nesse momento ele estava a dois quarteirões de sua casa voltando do serviço. Ele então abriu a porta de sua casa pronto para fazer as malas e ir embora mas quando chegou dois homens já o aguardavam. Eles o amordaçaram rapidamente e o levaram até o quarto. Um deles levantou a cabeça de Brian puxando seu cabelo e falou bem perto dele

você achou mesmo que conseguiria nos fazer de troxa? Você pode até ser um general mas somos bem mais poderosos do que você imagina. Achou que era esperto não é? Agora vai se arrepender!

Então aqueles homens algemaram suas mãos e pés na cama e fizeram seu trabalho bom bastante sadismo. Eles haviam recebido ordens de matar o general. Poderiam muito bem ter somente lhe dado uma facada no pescoço. Mas eles gostavam daquele emprego exatamente pelo prazer que tinham em matar lentamente primeiro assustavam a vitima lhe enviando ameaças. E quando finalmente se encontravam com ela começavam retirando a pele lentamente e ouvindo os gritos agonizantes dos que estavam prestes a morrer.

Lisbeth Salander viu no noticiario a forma como o general Brian havia sido morto enquanto olhava o computador do empresário Fransson. Ela não deu muita atenção ao noticiario, achou que provavelmente havia sido um crime por razões pessoais, muito bem feito por sinal, o unico rastro deixados haviam sido a saliva dos criminosos no rosto da vitima.

O que estava a chocando naquela manhã foram suas descobertas sobre o empresário Lucas Fransson, Mikael teria uma matéria em tanto na mão. Para começar ela havia descoberto que os rémedios daquela empresa eram mais baratos porque eles misturavam muita farinha na composiçao dos mesmos. Provavelmente depois dessa a empresa iria a falencia. Mas Lucas além dessa empresa ainda fazia um bico no comércio sexual. Havia emails do homem fazendo negociações com os clientes e com os traficantes de mulheres. Lucas na verdade era um atravessador, um elo entre o traficante e o fregues. E parece que aquele homem que tinha mulher, criança e cachorro também gostava de abusar de garotinhas russas e indianas. Lisbeth Salander de repente sentiu um ódio intenso daquele homem. Seus olhos ficaram negros. Sim, os grandes monstros da sociedaderi ultimamente estavam muito bem disfarçados por trás de famílias sorridentes e status sociais. Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar no tanto que o mundo podia ser injusto.

Resolveu ligar para Mikael para lhe contar a novidade.

ei sally

ei, vc não vai acreditar o que eu descobri sobre o dono da Ileass

estou vendo que vamos ter uma boa matéria na millenium esse mês, não quer vim aqui naquele café entre minha casa e a sua me contar não? Estou aqui com a Erika, ela também quer te agradecer pessoalmente pela ajuda com o Pena Podre

Mikael...

Para Lisbeth. É a Erika. Pode confiar nela.

OK

ela desligou o telefone. Havia algum motivo para ela querer evitar a Erika? Para ser sincera não. Ela se mostrara confiavel por enquanto e não havia revelado seu segredo para ninguém. Por fim decidiu ir.

Chegou lá abraçou Mikael e deu um aceno de cabeça para Erika retribuindo seu sorriso. Ela pôs as mãos em seu ombro e lhe agradeceu pela ajuda. Lisbeth não gostava de ser tocada, mas acabou achando melhor deixar para lá.

então Lisbeth o que você descobriu?

Eles misturam farinha no rémedio para abaixar o custo de produção. Mas isso não é tudo, Lucas Fransson também trabalha no comércio sexual como atravessador.

Uau! A vida desse homem acabou! Disse Mikael

Merecido, né? Lisbeth deu um sorriso torto

Erika e Mikael começaram a discutir os detalhes da matéria sobre Lucas Fransson. Eles pareciam empolgados. Foi quando Lisbeth viu passando na rua o homem que estava trabalhando na locadora quando ela a assaltou. Ela precisava conversar com ele. Pediu licença para os dois e foi na direçao daquele homem.

ei você! Se lembra de mim? Ela falou

ah lembro

eu acho que estou te devendo uma. Desculpa por ter te assustado. E afinal, porque você não fez uma queixa para a polícia sobre mim?

Algo me fez pensar que você não era uma má pessoa. Não sei porque mas achei melhor deixar para lá

Lisbeth então pegou seu talão de cheque em sua bolsa pôs nele uma quantia de 5000 e entregou a aquele homem, dinheiro não era problema para ela.

Quando ela retornou a mesa Mikael e Erika estavam olhando estranho para ela.

então Sally o que acabou de acontecer ali?

Lisbeth olhou desconfiada para Erika

Lisbeth pode confiar em mim. A mulher disse

então Lisbeth contou para os dois sobre a invasão que teve que fazer a ma locadora para levantar o endereço de zalackenko.

Lisbeth eu tenho que ir começar meu artigo. Vai ter uma festa de reveillon amanhã. Quer ir com a gente?

Monica vai estar lá?

Erika riu do comentario de Lisbeth, parando quando Mikael a encarou

vai Lisbeth, mas eu iria gostar se você fosse

OK, vou pensar

E eles se despediram


End file.
